blitzgrunfandomcom-20200213-history
Food Products
What's This Now? The following is a list of named food products that are featured in the Voodoo Walrus Universe. Recurring and real-life products or those central to a storyline will link to their own page. Coca-Cola : Episode 2b, Flashback! 1: The Exile 1, Publishing Shmublishing 7: Blood Money Captain Mooka's Chipotle Spread: The Revenge of Captain Thud 6: The Taste of the West, Another One of Those Mornings 2 Mooka's Spice-A-Mageddon Calvacade Mix: The Revenge of Captain Thud 9: Level Up! I AM SOUP: The Regenesising 8 Cafe Tesla Espresso In a Can: The Creative Process 1 ZAP! Cola: The Creative Process 1 UltraZap Cola: The Creative Process 1 Diet Zap Cola: Entropy 101 19: The Rook That Cried Horrible Lovecraftian Brain-Terrors Captain Chipperson's: The Creative Process 1, Epilogue the Second Part One: i cn has walrus nao plz? Professor Luigiaro's: The Creative Process 1, The Revenge of Captain Thud 4: Bewitchita'd, The Revenge of Captain Thud 13: Glorious Bastards, Killin' Natzees, Another One of Those Mornings 2 Fudge Monsters: The Creative Process 1 Commander Crispy: The Creative Process 1, The Next Morning 2, The Next Morning 3 or "Stem Cells = Bacon", The Next Morning 4, Bad Cheese From the 5th Dimension 4, Bad Cheese From the 5th Dimension 8 Commodore Crispy: The "Jerry" Incident 1, Another One of Those Mornings 2 Doom Cola: The Creative Process 1, The "Jerry" Incident 1, The "Jerry" Incident 5, Multiples of Nine, That Ol' Walrus Voodoo 1: For Medicinal Purposes, Flashback! 2: Neon Green Insanity, Wrath of Con 43: Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Caffeinated, Wrath of Con 44: We Don't Even Know Anymore, Entropy 101 15: What's a Euphemism? Pigmy Cow Feed: Raging Bullshit Vito O'MacSullivan's Bangers and Mash Pizza: The Night Patty Murphy Died Vito MacSullivan's: Multiples of Nine, Hobo-Geddon: The Continuing, Hobo-Geddon: The Return of the Continuing, Wrath of Con 11: Preparations, Wrath of Con 14: No Fucking Broccoli, Wrath of Con 15: Gypsies, Entropy 101 14: King Shit Blitzgrun: The "Jerry" Incident 6, Aftermath 1, Academy Award Winning Comic 15: Grymmish Wisdom, That Ol' Walrus Voodoo 2: See Rule 140, Flashback! 2: Meanwhile...On the Grymmowski Family Estate Proper..., Flashback! 2: Processing! PROCESSING!, Flashback! 2: Neon Green Insanity, Wrath of Con 37 HoBoCo Hobo Meats: San Diego Confidential Part 4 Mr Luxo's Fish and Chips: San Diego Confidential Part 7 Madame Popo's Eggrolls: Eggrolls 2, Eggrolls 6: Trundlin' Down the Ultraviolet Highway IN HIS LIKENESS Cookies: The Death of the Fall of the Return of the Resurrection of the Epilogue the Forth: FREEDOM BRIGADE Skip Weasel Joe's House Speciality: The Greasy Spoon 3: Science is Everywhere! Skip Weasel Joe's Sausage and Gravy: The Greasy Spoon 4: Screw the Critics PD's Deep Fried Meatball: The Greasy Spoon 8: Just Desserts Twilight The Cereal: Bad Cheese From the 5th Dimension 2 Neon Cheez: Bad Cheese From the 5th Dimension 2 Gluten Free Extra Lard: Bad Cheese From the 5th Dimension 2 Organic, Caffiene Free, Gluten-Free, Sugar-Free Water: Bad Cheese From the 5th Dimension 2 Evil Piggies: Bad Cheese From the 5th Dimension 8 Pepsi : Publishing Shmublishing 7: Blood Money Mario's Pizza: Flashback! 2: In Which Options Are Presented Mountain Dew : Flashback! 2: Processing! PROCESSING! Flintstone's Vitamins : Flashback! 2: Processing! PROCESSING! PB Tubbs: Flashback! 2: Neon Green Insanity Triple Stuf: Flashback! 2: Neon Green Insanity Blue M&M's : Wrath of Con 18: Talkin' To The Spirits Billy's Black Blood of Bedevilment: Wrath of Con 44: We Don't Even Know Anymore 60-Hour Energy: Wrath of Con 44: We Don't Even Know Anymore Reynard Brand Sugar: Wrath of Con 49: Arguments We've Seen Used Online Aqua Regia: After Wrath 3: Rock Star Mentality Old Scratch: After Wrath 6: Writer Talk, After Wrath 8: Mentoring Unfiltered Scum of the Earth: After Wrath 17: Wh-what? What? A1 Sauce : After Wrath 19: Double Cross Cow Hawaiian Punch : Entropy 101 12: Budget Restraints Hunger Suppressant 3A-00015012 (The PUDDING!): Entropy 101 6: In the Belly Choco-Nums: Entropy 101 14: King Shit, Entropy 101 15: What's a Euphemism? Category:Stuff